


Confessions of Two Fallen Angels

by ParadoxSun



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxSun/pseuds/ParadoxSun
Summary: A time travelling devil summoner meets an exiled Yakuza. They both have their own burdens to carry. But once the exiled Yakuza learns of the devil summoner's burdens, he decides to be the kind of friend the other needed. To make sure the other never faces his problems alone ever again.





	Confessions of Two Fallen Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmbryonicHarmonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbryonicHarmonic/gifts).



> Hey all! This is a drabble based off an AU involving Yakuza 0 and Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha that EmbryonicHarmonic and I discuss and roleplay together lots. <3

It was another night in his apartment. Ever since Raidou had joined him on his quest to seek out the truth, Kiryu would let Raidou have his bed while he slept on his couch in his apartment. He let Raidou room with him in his apartment that was near Kamurocho. Hotels were expensive. Plus where else would Raidou go? Plus Kamurocho is a huge city to someone, especially in 1988. So it was better to have a familiar face to be near at all times while doing his duties in Kamurocho instead of leaving him to fend for himself in a big city. After all, they have became pretty good friends through all of their troubles. So when he got up from his couch to go and grab a midnight snack, he heard a familiar voice in his room. It belonged to Raidou. He listened in more closely as it sounded like it was something concerning. 

**"Is Kiryu going to see me the way the Yatagarasu see me? As someone who is dispensable for the sake of getting a job done? Or does he see me as a friend? I just...because of my job as the Devil Summoner who is supposed to protect it's citizens of Tokyo, I do what I'm told to do. I just focus on my job. But then I come to 1988 Kamurocho, Tokyo and I meet Kiryu and he has shown me nothing but kindness. Am I....being set up to be used?"**

Kiryu could hear panic and tears in Raidou's voice. He could not help but to clutch his chest with his right hand. He felt pain in his heart. Not physical pain, but emotional pain. The emotional pain of knowing that someone he considered a trusted and valued alley was hurting. But worst of all, Raidou wasn't sure if Kiryu truly cared about him or not. There was a flower garden near the apartment complex. Kiryu decided to quietly leave his apartment and go to the garden to pick a flower. When he got there, he searched for what seemed like an hour and ended up picking a platycodon grandiflora, which symbolized endless love and honesty. Kiryu did have a strong love for Raidou, but it was like a big brotherly like love that is never going to die. He then went back to his apartment and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. 

He wrote the following note to Raidou:  
_Dear Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV,  
You are one of the bravest people I ever know. Your smile on your face is more than a simple smile. It bears the smile of someone who has suffered a lot and yet still tries to smile anyways. It is not an easy thing to do in my opinion. I give you kudos for that. Allow me to get to my point here: you are a valued and trusted alley and I am happy to have met you. You are like a little brother to me. Please....come to me if anything is bothering you, I will always be there for you as long as you are here in Kamurocho of 1988._

_Sincerely,  
Kazuma Kiryu_

When he was done with the note, he took it and the picked platycodon grandiflora and quietly went into the room Raidou has been inhabiting since his arrival in Kamurocho in the year of 1988. He put the note and flower on his dresser next to Raidou. He would quietly leave the room and go back to his sofa to finally go back to sleep. As he would fall asleep, he would hope that his gesture would make Raidou feel even slightly better.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a ko-fi account! If you like my works, consider making a small donation as a support of my fanfics!  
> Ko-fi Link: https://ko-fi.com/innershadows


End file.
